


I Am Stained With Light by momebie [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of I Am Stained With Light by momebie</p><p><b>Summary</b>: One morning Adam wakes up to find that Ronan has cut himself on a sharp, heavy piece of stained glass he accidentally pulled from his dream. This gives them each different things to consider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Stained With Light by momebie [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Am Stained With Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565946) by [momebie (katilara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katilara/pseuds/momebie). 



**Title** : I Am Stained With Light  
**Author** : momebie (katilara)  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish  
**Rating** : teen and up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : One morning Adam wakes up to find that Ronan has cut himself on a sharp, heavy piece of stained glass he accidentally pulled from his dream. This gives them each different things to consider.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3565946)  
**Length** 0:38:52  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/I%20Am%20Stained%20With%20Light%20by%20momebie%20\(katilara\).mp3.zip)


End file.
